Setting Master Free
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for over a year now. With the light side's triumph over the dark side just before then, convicted death eaters are still on the run, including Draco. Harry's attempts at getting his master's name cleared have all been ignored, but maybe, when they see what Draco's done for the savior (even unconventional) they'll understand. Some BDSM slash drarry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sooo... It's taken me forever but I've finally figured out the perfect way to get a ton of hits in a short amount of time. Write a multi chapter Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy BDSM fic. Anyone else agree here?

Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for over a year now. With the light side's triumph over the dark side just before then, convicted death eaters are still on the run, including Draco. Harry's attempts at getting his master's name cleared have all been ignored, but maybe, when they see what Draco's done for the savior (even if unconventional) they'll understand. Third person limited POV, bold will tell you who's thoughts.

* * *

**HPOV**

Harry scowled as he stormed through the Ministry of Magic. He'd practically been handed his job as an Auror after destroying Voldemort, but he hadn't been able to clear one Death Eater's name. He'd hunted down and captured more then twenty of the hundreds of escaped Death Eaters, and silently watched as they were all convicted, but still could not clear the name of one he knew to be forced into service.

Harry paused outside Kingsley's office, contemplating on whether or not to go in. With a shake of his head he started moving again thinking, 'What difference will it make right now? I know Kingsley is the one who turned down my other requests for him to go free. He might have the mark, but he wanted nothing to do with Voldemort.'

With that Harry's thoughts turned to his master, the one he had been trying to get pardoned, Draco. During their time in school, the two of them had fought, constantly throwing spells at each other in school, but when Harry left to find the horcruxes, he had time to think about those years.

Nothing anyone had said would have made Harry believe that Draco might be a good match for him. They hated each other for Merlin's sake! At least, they thought they had. Harry, without being under another's thumb for the first time in his life, had had time to think, and think he did. He realized that all his life he had been manipulated, and that it was high time he got control of his own decisions. With Hermione's help, Harry had learned some darker spells after Ron had left. These spells were what had enabled Harry to defeat Voldemort in the first place (what better way to defeat a dark wizard then learn what gives him power?), but they knew that if the rest of the wizarding world knew what they had practiced, Harry and Hermione could be tried. This had led them to keeping Ron in the dark, but when they weren't training they were talking and analyzing their time in the wizarding world.

Shortly after the final battle, and receiving his Auror position, Harry caught up with Draco. In retrospect, it wasn't too difficult to do, and Harry wasn't sure how the Aurors managed to stay a threatening force for so long when they couldn't even find Draco at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Harry moved through the Manor quietly. Even though everyone thought that it had been deserted after Lucius and Narcissa were captured and tried, he wasn't so sure. Something just told him to check the Manor again, maybe Draco was hiding there. Even with as long of a shot as it was, Harry was on guard for any traps or signs of life._

_Harry had almost reached the end of the Manor and had finally put his wand down, no longer jumping at every sound or movement. He'd shouted a curse at a mirror in the hallway because of his reflection moving. The next sound Harry heard, he ignored, which proved to be a huge mistake. He heard a muttered spell and suddenly he was bound tightly, laying on the floor, with his wand laying next to him and Draco standing over him._

_Considering the situation, Harry's first thoughts weren't about escape. Instead, he was assailed with thoughts of how to get Draco to tie him down in the bedroom, with an obvious lack of clothing, and the silent will that Draco couldn't tell he'd gotten hard. Harry knew he was into guys and being tied down, but having a hard on right after being attacked by the Death Eater he was hunting was not something he wanted known or to have happened at all._

_"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco sneered, moving Harry's wand away.  
_

_"Looking for you," Harry responded, hoping his voice didn't waver. "I don't want you to be imprisoned, and I thought you might be here."_

_"You don't want me to go to Azkaban? How sweet, but I don't believe you. What're you really doing here?" Draco said. 'I wonder if he'd use that tone in the bedroom' Harry thought, automatically trying to get his mind out of the gutter afterwards._

_"I really don't. Now that we're away from school and others controlling us I see how we were both forced to see the other in a horrible way. I don't want that anymore. In all honesty, I'd like to get to know you." Harry answered sincerely._

_When Draco didn't answer Harry looked up at him. Immediately after, Harry blushed a deep red, noticing where Draco was looking._

_"You're actually turned on by this, Potter?" Draco asked, still staring at Harry's pants. Not trusting himself to speak, Harry just nodded, hoping Draco wasn't about to kick him out. Even though he'd never admit it, Draco had been in a few of Harry's fantasies._

_"Answer me, Potter," Draco said._

_Harry bit his lip hard before muttering, "Yes, sir."_

_"I'm not gonna jump you and throw you in my bed Potter," Draco said. "But if you're telling the truth and you want to get to know me, come back here at eight on Friday night."_

_Without another word Draco untied Harry and had a house elf escort him out. The confrontation hadn't lasted more then thirty minutes, but it left Harry wondering what all was going through Draco's head. It also made him think that maybe Draco had been cruel to hide his true feelings for Harry_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Harry smiled slightly at the thought. Although he'd had bruises from his fall, it had somehow started their whole relationship. Well, if you asked Draco he'd say it was that Friday, but to Harry it started because he looked in the most obvious place for one of the most wanted criminals._**  
**_

* * *

A/N: Not the best, but I needed some way to set up for the rest of the story. Now you know the background, and have a general idea of how they started talking.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Time for a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy, and know that even if I'm slow updating, I want this story done, and done well. I want you all to enjoy the story line (and eventual porn aspects).

* * *

**HPOV**

Harry walked through the door to Potter Manor. After defeating Voldemort he'd learned that with the Peverall and Potter fortunes, he was as rich as the Malfoys. To keep Draco hidden (and give them more alone time) Harry had asked Draco to move into the manor with him. 'They'd be suspicious if I got caught at Malfoy's too much,' Harry thought, shrugging off his cloak.

"Welcome home, Pet," Draco said, stepping into the entryway from the hall. "Bad day at work?"

Harry nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Although their life wasn't all about dominance, Harry still loved to be called Pet by Draco. It didn't matter what all happened, hearing that word directed at him always calmed Harry down, especially from someone he trusted as much as Draco. They'd had problems, but had worked through them.

"How bad?" Draco asked, taking Harry's hand and leading him to the study. A fire was lit, and dinner on the table between their chairs.

"Just thinking about how we met again. I keep trying to get you pardoned but Kingsley won't approve it. I'm pretty sure he's just doing it for appearances, he doesn't want the public against him," Harry ranted, sitting in his chair. "Nothing I say works, none of the evidence I turn in convinces them at all."

Draco sat down, tilting his head and listening. When Harry finished he said, "Harry, Pet, you don't have to keep doing this. You know it's unlikely they'll ever agree with you, and even if they do I'll still be a pariah. Nobody feels the same way you do."

"I know," Harry responds. "But I don't want to hide you anymore."

Draco stared eating quietly, letting Harry sink into his thoughts. Harry started eating, thinking about their first date.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor promptly at at eight that Friday night. He didn't want to give Draco any reason to kick him out. Although they hadn't gotten along in school, Harry knew Draco. Those years of getting to know his "enemy," and now he wanted to get to know Draco in a different way._

_'He didn't want the Mark.' Harry thought when Draco opened the door and greeted him. 'If he did he wouldn't have hesitated like he did when Voldemort called him over.'_

_Harry greeted Draco, following him into the Manor. Draco seemed quiet and awkward, looking over at Harry as if he couldn't believe he was there._

_"You came?" Draco asked, uncertainly._

_"Yes. You invited me and I do want to get to know you. You said you won't jump me, and," Harry stopped at that._

_"And?" Draco prompted._

_"And although I would like you to tie me down and fuck me, it sounds like you want a real relationship. If I can, I'd like to make up everything I've caused you and possibly more. Especially if this goes well," Harry finished awkwardly._

_Draco nodded, leading Harry into the study and saying, "We would eat in the dining room, but since this is a date, I figured something a little more intimate was in order."_

_Harry smiled. While it was obvious Draco didn't go over the top (two high backed chairs, a small table and regular lighting) he'd put thought into this. Even not knowing whether Harry would show up or not Draco got their dinner ready._

_They sat down to eat, both still feeling slightly awkward. Out of nowhere Harry said, "I'm sorry Draco. I was horrible to you in school."_

_"Hush," Draco said, before Harry could go on. "You and I were both horrible. We were being controlled, manipulated. We both know it."_

_Harry looked up quickly, prompting Draco, "Oh don't pretend. You know it, I know you do. We both saw it after sixth year. Well I knew before, but that's just my superior intellect at work."_

_Draco smirked while Harry floundered for a response to that. Harry smirked back, saying, "Superior intellect my arse. You were just surrounded by too many idiots to not realize something."_

_"And Gryffindors aren't? Always rushing in without a thought," Draco responded with._

_Harry floundered for a response again, making Draco smirk more. After a minute Harry feigned a pout, still not having a response._

_"Oh don't try the innocent and cute act," Draco said. "I know better. Especially with your turn on's."_

_Harry's only response was to blush a deep red._

**End Flashback**_  
_

* * *

Things had gone a lot easier after that on their first date. 'Hell, we still eat in the study most night,' Harry thought, looking over at Draco. They'd both just finished eating, and Draco's slight smirk promised Harry that the night was far from over. That smirked promised pleasure, and pain, and all of the things they both needed.

Even though they were out from under their manipulators, Harry needed Draco to be dominant, and Draco needed the control Harry willingly gave. Nothing would change that and they knew it. Without a word both of them left their seats, heading for their bedroom. Draco took the lead, Harry following a step behind and thinking of all the things Draco would do tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not going into the sex scene yet. I want to develop this story a little bit more first. I don't want people reading this just for the sex, I want them to read it for the relationship, seeing how it develops and how much Harry does to try and help clear Draco's name. I plan on eventually having Draco's name cleared, and have no idea how many chapters this story will be.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter time. This is a slow going story, but I hope you all like it.

* * *

**HPOV**

In front of Kingsley's office. Again. To try and clear Draco's name. Again. This was getting old, but it was necessary.

"Come in," Harry heard from inside the office. He took a deep breathe, composing himself, and running through his evidence again, before stepping into the room.

"Hello, Harry," Kingsley said, conversationally. "Sorry for not being able to meet with you for so long, we're still organizing the manhunt for Malfoy."

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about, sir." Harry responded, sitting down. "You know what I believe."

"Yes, Harry, I do. But we need to stop having this conversation, he is not innocent. He was a Death Eater," Kingsley said, organizing his desk. "Nothing can change that. He took the mark, and he tortured muggles and muggle-born's alike. We have memories showing what he did!"

Harry sighed. This was Kingsley's usual argument, and it always wore Harry out. Harry shook his head and said, "I know you've said that, I know there are memories showing him doing those things, but none of those show what was going through his head. Does he honestly look like he's enjoying it? And I know for a fact he's not a murder. Malfoy can't kill."

"You can't know that, Harry," Kingsley sighed. He was really getting tired of this argument. "He tortured them. He fought for them during the Battle of Hogwarts, and he's been in hiding ever since. If he was innocent, don't you think he'd come forward?"

"No!" Harry said, trying not to glare. "Why would he? Look at what happened to the rest of the Death Eater's who claimed innocent? Or the one's that claimed they were under the imperius curse. They were all imprisoned anyway, and a lot of them were found guilty no matter what memories they gave, or evidence they turned up. Nothing anyone said helped!"

"We had to keep the public safe."

"That didn't keep the public safe! That was Sirius Black all over again! How did nobody learn last time?"

"We can't try everyone, Harry. Now calm yourself, or get out of my office," Kingsley responded. He looked completely calm, but his eyes were hard. It didn't matter what Harry said right now, Kingsley wasn't going to listen.

"Fine," Harry snapped, standing up. "But I saw him the night Dumbledore was killed. He was supposed to do it. Draco was supposed to be the one to kill Dumbledore to redeem his family in Voldemort's eyes, and he couldn't do it. Draco was scared! He did what he could to help his family, he was forced into service!"

Harry stormed out of the Minister's office, muttering to himself angrily. Although he was the Savior of the Wizarding World, and supposedly one of the lightest wizards ever, the feel of magic he let off in his anger scared some of the newer employees. 'Stupid system! They're never gonna get anywhere!' Harry thought, leaving the Ministry. 'How can they still do that? They make it sound like the Dark Mark immediately means you're evil. What if I had taken it? Some of them only did it to keep their families safe. Some of them saw no other way.'

Harry headed to Potter Manor. Kingsley was infuriating, and he knew he wasn't getting any more work done while like this.

* * *

A/N: No flashback this time, but I figured you should all see the argument Harry is constantly having to try and clear Draco's name. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon, just need to think of it first. Enjoy.


End file.
